Existing bridge dilatation joints are usually formed by a pair of sections arranged along both edges or sides of a dilatation gap and covered with a flexible sealing profile.
Frequent problems associated with this construction approach include defects occurring in the anchorage of the joint to the associated bridge structure and in the anchorage of waterproof insulation to the joint itself, as well as to the iron sections, caused by road maintenance machines, often leading to breakage of anchoring elements.
Other problems include the excessive wear of a wearing course and the subsequent exposure of steel (iron) sections due to differences in dynamic impact stresses exerted on the iron sections of the dilatation joint and on the wearing course, respectively.
If an asphalt road surface is built up to the level of an existing steel dilatation joint over long periods of use, the required compaction of building material necessary to maintain this relation cannot be achieved, and the additional compaction and settling of such road surface that will naturally take place will cause exposure of the steel sections. Moreover, this factor appears to be the cause of dynamic impact stresses affecting the whole bridge structure.
A prior art steel dilatation joint construction involves the use of a flexible sealing profile fixed by bolts. This solution causes problems if the flexible sealing profile has to be replaced, because the bolts are usually subjected to the effects of a corrosive environment (e.g., the corrosive effects of salt and the like).
A general disadvantage of all of the existing dilatation joint constructions involves the labor intensive and costly replacement procedures required because the whole joint structure has to be removed, including the areas of anchorage.